dragonballfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Son Goku
Intro Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan en de andere Z Fighters vechten tegen Nappa en de Saibamen. Na een lang gevecht lijkt Nappa te winnen tot Goku komt en hem makkelijk verslaat. Dan begint een lang gevecht tussen Goku en Vegeta maar Goku kan uiteindelijk winnen, met de hulp van Krillin, Gohan en Yajirobe. Namek Saga Na het gevecht tussen Vegeta en Goku worden Goku, Krillin, Gohan en Yajirobe opgehaald met een vliegtuig door Master Roshi. later in het vliegtuig discussieren Goku en de anderen over hoe ze Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien en Chiaotzu terug kunnen wensen omdat samen met Piccolo ook Kami is gestorven, en met hem de Dragon Balls. In de strijd tegen de Saiyans zei Nappa dat Piccolo van de planeet Namek is. voordat Piccolo dood gaat zegt Kami tegen Popo dat er ook Dragon Balls op Namek zijn. Goku, die nog moet herstellen van zijn gevecht met Vegeta en helemaal in het gips zit, ziet Gohan, Krillin en Bulma naar Namek vertrekken. Als Master Roshi Goku een Seba-boon komt brengen, haalt Goku een ruimteship van Bulma's vader en vertrekt ook naar Namek. Onderweg traint hij in het ruimteschip, dat is uitgerust met de technologie om de zwaartkracht te verhogen. Dit maakt de training van Goku extra moeilijk en extra effectief. thumb|left|Goku verslaat [[Recoome]]Gohan, Krillin en Vegeta zitten in de knoei op Namek en worden bijna verslagen door de Ginyu Force, tot Goku arriveert. Goku verslaat hen zonder moeite en met hulp van Vegeta verslaan ze zelfs de leider van de Ginyu Force, Captain Ginyu. Vegeta leid ze vervolgens naar Frieza's ship en ze rusten daar uit. Goku herstelt in een vreemd apparaat en is immobiel voor een paar dagen. Cell Saga Dr.Gero wilt zich wreken omdat Goku de Red Ribbon Army heeft vernietigt en laat C.20 voor hem vechten waarna Goku verliest door een hartaanval.Na de gevechten met de Androids teistert een nieuw gevaar de aarde: Cell. Goku traint met Gohan in de Hyperbolic Timechamber en bereikt daar de levels van Ascended Super Saiyan en Ultimate Super Saiyan. Tijdens de Cell Games offert Goku zich weer op en deze keer keert hij niet terug tot leven. In het hiernamaals traint hij verder en bereikt hij de levels van Super Saiyan 2 en Super Saiyan 3 Buu Saga Na zeven jaar keert hij terug op aarde, in eerste instantie voor het 25e World Tournament. Een nieuwe vijand duikt echter op: Majin Buu. Ook blijkt Goku een tweede zoon te hebben, die vlak na zijn dood werd geboren: Goten. In het gevecht tegen Majin Buu krijgt Goku zijn leven terug van Elder Kai en na onder andere een fusie met Vegeta, verslaat hij de uiteindelijke vorm van Majin Buu met de spirit bomb. Tien jaar later vertrekt Goku met Uub (Buu's reïncarnatie) om te trainen en weer twee jaar later begint Dragon Ball GT... Dragon Ball GT In deze serie krijgt Goku de titel van 'Legendary Saiyan', omdat hij als enige op eigen kracht het Super Saiyan 4 level bereikt (na Golden Oozaru te worden). Goku verslaat in deze serie machtige vijanden als Baby en Super 17. Aan het einde van Dragon Ball GT geeft Goku zijn leven om de mensen op aarde terug te wensen. Na honderd jaar rust herrijst hij als 'Guardian of the Dragon Balls' en woont hij het gevecht bij tussen zijn nageslacht en dat van Vegeta. Kaioken False Super Saiyan Goku wordt dit tegen Lord Slug in de film. False Super Saiyan is de onvolmaakte Super Saiyan. Deze vorm manifesteert een goude aura rond hem en zijn haren staat omhoog als een echte Super Saiyan. Zijn kracht, snelheid en uithoudingsvermogen worden versterkt, Het vermenigvuldigd zijn kracht met 30 keer dan normaal. Super Saiyan thumb|163px|Super SaiyanAls Krillin vermoord wordt door Frieza wordt Goku zo boos dat hij de Super Saiyan vorm bereikt. Later in de serie blijkt het dat je Super Saiyan wordt, wanneer je het echt nodig hebt. Dit was een van de grootste redenen waarom Vegeta op dat moment geen Super Saiyan kon worden, omdat hij het wilde. Goku's power level wordt ongelofelijk versterkt. Hij wordt sterker, zijn ki-aanvallen zijn krachtiger en hij is veel sneller dan normaal, Het vermenigvuldigd zijn kracht ongeveer 50 keer. Ascended Super Saiyan Goku bereikt dit level in de Hyperbolic Time Chamber wanneer hij Gohan laat zien hoe sterk hij kan worden. Dit level heeft enorm veel kracht en behoudt ook nog is redelijk de snelheid, Het vermenigvuldigd zijn kracht level 75 keer dan normaal.. Maar na de ontdekking van Full Power Super Saiyan en Super Saiyan 2 werd de Ascended Super Saiyan '''niet meer gebruikt. Ultra Super Saiyan thumb Goku bereikt dit level in de Hyperbolic Time Chamber wanneer hij Gohan laat zien hoe sterk hij kan worden. Dit level geeft zelfs nog meer kracht maar door de enorme spiermassa verliest je te veel snelheid en daarbij kost het je ook veel energie om te transformeren, Het vermenigvuldigd zijn kracht level 150 keer hoger dan normaal. Maar na de ontdekking van '''Full Power Super Saiyan en Super Saiyan 2 werd de Ultra Super Saiyan 'niet meer gebruikt. Later trainde Future Trunks dit level om het te gebruiken zonder snelheids-verlies. Full Power Super Saiyan thumb|Goku als een Full Power Super Saiyan'Full Power Super Saiyan is de de getrainde versie van de ontwikkelde Super Saiyan. Het houdt in dat de Saiyan constant Super Saiyan kan zijn, zonder energieverlies en makkelijk hun powerlevel verhogen naar hun maximum. Goku bedacht dat ze dit moesten trainen en had daar de volgende gedachtegang bij: "Als het natuurlijk aanvoelt om een Super Saiyan te zijn, zonder veel energieverlies, kun je nog een keer Super Saiyan worden". Je zou kunnen zeggen dat dit niveau de volledige beheersing over het Super Saiyan level is. Alleen Goku en Gohan kunnen dit. Super Saiyan 2 thumb|Goku Super Saiyan 2Goku Bereikt dit level tijdens het trainen in de Andere Wereld. Hij gebruikt het voor het eerst tegen Majin Vegeta. Hij gebruikt deze vorm niet zo veel, omdat hij de volgende keer meteen kon overgaan naar Super Saiyan 3. Een van de belangrijkste kenmerken is dat het haar nog gouder is en puntiger en het opvallendste er schiet bliksem overal rond het lichaam van Goku, Het vermenigvuldigd zijn kracht 100 keer hoger dan normaal. Deze level kan pas bereikt worden als men zijn Super Saiyan level onder volle controle hebt. Nog een van de belangrijkste factoren om dit level te kunnen bereiken is dat een Super Saiyan hevige emoties moet ondergaan om dit level te bereiken, zoals de pijn van je geliefden te moeten missen en ernstige woede. Super Saiyan 3 thumb|Goku als Super Saiyan 3 tegen Majin BuuGoku bereikt dit level terwijl hij in Andere Wereld traint. Hij gebruikt het als eerste in de Majin Buu Saga (hoewel Goku het eerder bereikte in de Saga, maar het niet liet zien tegen Majin Vegeta). Bij dit level heeft de Saiyan het uiterlijk en de kenmerken van Super Saiyan 2, maar er zijn een paar verschillen: de Saiyan verlengt zijn haar tot op de dijen en zijn wenkbrauwen verdwijnen. Het nadeel van deze transformatie is dat het enorm veel energie opeist, Het vermenigvuldigd zijn kracht 400 keer dan normaal. Hij kan in deze transformatie maximum 30 min blijven Oozaru thumb|Oozaru bij Pilaf's kasteel Sayians kunnen dit altijd worden als ze een staart hebben en in de volle maan kijken. In de Oozaru vorm word een Sayian 5 keer sterker dan in zijn normale vorm. Golden Oozaru In Dragonball GT veranderd Goku in Golden Oozaru in de Baby saga. Hij ziet eruit als een normale Oozaru,alleen dan met de looks van een Super Saiyan, wat inhoud dat hij een gouden vacht heeft. Dit is het 'voor' stadium van Super Saiyan 4, Het vermenigvuldigd zijn kracht 500 keer hoger dan normaal. Super Saiyan 4 thumbNadat Goku veranderde in een Golden Oozaru was hij helemaal de weg kwijt. Toen Pan was aangekomen veranderde dit snel, Hij zag Pan huilen en dat bracht in hem iets menselijk naar boven.Goku veranderde in een Super Saiyan 4. Elder Kai beweerde dat wanneer je de macht krijgt over een Golden Oozaru dat je een Super Saiyan 4 wordt. Dit lukte Goku met de hulp van Pan. Dit level is heel anders dan de voorgaande levels en komt alleen in Dragon Ball GT voor. Het ziet er uit als een gewone Saiyan, maar dan met een rode vacht,langer haar,maar nog steeds korter dan een Super Saiyan 3, een staart heb je als je een '''Super Saiyan 4 word '''en roodomrande ogen, Het vermenigvuldigd zijn kracht 7000 keer hoger dan normaal. De enige die deze vorm echt op eigen kracht bereikt is Goku (Dankzij Elder Kao). Vegeta krijgt zijn staart terug door de Blutz-Wave machine en samen met Goku vormen zij Gogeta Super Saiyan 4. Deze 7 personages zien wij alleen in de anime, hoewel er door Elder Kai werd beweerd dat er eerder Saiyans waren die een Super Saiyan 1 werden. (Elder Kaio was de enige die iets wist over de Golden Oozaru en de Super Saiyan 4). TechniekenKamehameha: De eerste ki-wave in de serie, hij heeft die geleerd van Master Roshi. Voor het eerst gebruikt om een auto te vernietigen. De Kamehameha wordt ook Goku's signature techniek. Behalve de orginele aanval, kan hij hem ook op verschillende varianten. waaronder de Final Kamehameha en de Super Kamehameha. *Phantom Star: Deze aanval leert Goku van Master Chin. Deze techniek gebruikt hij tegen Sky Dragon. *Spirit Bomb: De sterkste aanval van Goku. Hij heeft hem geleert van King Kai. *Instant Transmission: Het verplaatst hem naar elk persoon die hij maar wil.(geleerd op planeet yardreck) *Dragon Fist: Eén van Goku's sterkste aanvallen. Hij brengt al zijn kracht in een hand waardoor dat er een soort van draak rond zijn vuist komt. Deze techniek was gebruikt om Super 17 en Hirudegarn te doden. Een soortgelijke techniek is gebruikt om King Piccolo te doden. *Solar Flare: Een techniek waarmee je de tegenstander verblindt doormiddel van de zon. De aanval werkt niet als de tegenstander een zonnebril draagt. *Destructo Disk: Een aanval die hij geleerd heeft van Krillin. *Kaioken: Een techniek die uitgevonden is door King Kai. De gebruiker krijgt een rode gloed om zich heen en zijn kracht wordt maximaal 2X (20% per keer, superkaioken 25% per keer) vergroot afhankelijk van het powerlevel hoeveel keren hij het kan gebruiken hoe hoger hoe minder hij het kan gebruiken. De techniek wordt veel gebruikt door Goku, die het gebruikte tegen Nappa, Vegeta, de Ginyu Force, Frieza en meer tegenstanders. Nadat Goku kon transformeren in een Super Saiyan, had hij de Kaio-Ken nier erg meer nodig. Als Super Saiyan heeft hij het nog wel in de wereld van de doden gebruikt tegen Pikkon. Hij gebruikte de 'Super Kaioken' om een counter attack te maken. Dit mislukte helaas. Hij had het ook niet lang kunnen gebruiken aangezien de Kaio-Ken een hoop van een lichaam vergt. Met Super Saiyan kracht zou dit bij te lang duren Goku's lichaam overvraagd hebben. *Meteor Combination is techniek waar goku heel erg snel rent en je van je alle kanten slaat en op het laatst gooit goku je op de grondt en als laatst doet goku een kamehameha wave Galerij 11738-ssj goku super (1).jpg SSJ2 Goku by aznfanaticwarrior.png Son-goku-as-a-child-in-color.png Viral Heart Disease Goku.png GokuUltraSaiyan.png GokuFriezaGinyu.jpg GokuVsGinyu.jpg Goku24.jpg GokuFullPowerSuperSaiyanNV01.png GohanGokuDefeatCell.png GokuVsRaditz.jpg GokuVsFrieza.jpg GokuKrillinRoshiGT.png GokuKrillinDood.png TienVsGoku.jpg KrillinandGoku.png GokuAndVegetaWMATNV.png Goku en uub einde.png Gokuub.jpg GokuSuperSaiyanVsCell.png Categorie:Characters Categorie:Saiyan Categorie:Z-fighters Categorie:Tournament vechters Categorie:Dragon Ball personages Categorie:DBZ personages Categorie:DBGT personages Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:Aanvallen